Run
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Gilbert stood in his room, staring out of the window at the drab scenery before him. Figures. At least the weather wasn't mocking him. ... He wouldn't admit that he was scared. Prussia/Hungary.


Gilbert stood in his room, staring out of the window at the drab scenery before him. Figures. At least the weather wasn't mocking him. He hadn't talked to anyone for three days. Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, hell, even Arthur had some to try to talk to him. And Alfred after that. But he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't admit that he was scared.

Elizaveta slowly wandered the halls of Gilbert's house, having been sent by the others to stay with him so he didn't do anything stupid. She thought it was a silly cautious attitude to stalk him like she had been asked too, but it'd be fun to tease him too.

Gilbert bit his lip and leaned on the window frame, frowning at the clouds. No, he wasn't scared. He wasn't depressed. He was too awesome for that! He was awesome, and cool, and sexy, and...awesome...and...

And going to be dissolved the next day. Prussia would no longer be a country. He would be split between Russia, America, England and France like a piece of meat.

He bit his lip harder.

Elizaveta looked into the rooms, deciding that the house looked like it belonged to a man. She frowned slightly, knowing that the others would have to clean it. She finally looked into Gilbert's room and blinked, leaning on the doorway to watch him.

Gilbert heard the door open, but didn't turn around. It was probably Ludwig again. He continued looking out at the grey world in front of him, biting back tears. He hadn't cried so far, and he was determined not to. Especially when someone else was in the room. Besides, he would still be there...it wasn't as if he was going to disappear...

Right?

He wasn't sure.

And that's what scared him.

What if he wasn't there? What if he did disappear? Where would he go? What would happen to him?

He didn't know.

Elizaveta watched his posture, her smile falling and she took a deep breath. "Gilbert..." She asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Gilbert blinked, surprised. That wasn't Ludwig. He turned around to see the short Hungarian girl staring at him. He blinked at her, then turned away to look back at the window. He hadn't talked to anyone else, why should he talk to her? Every single one of them had asked that, and he gave the same answer each time.

Silence.

Elizaveta sighed heavily and entered the room, not looking stressed out as she normally would. "I heard...that you're going to be dissolved..." She said slowly, thinking of what that meant for her childhood friend, wondering where he'd go. She didn't want to lose him, but she pushed the thoughts away. "So...so...the others asked me to look after you..."

Gilbert scoffed, but said nothing. He didn't need to be looked after. He would be fine. It wasn't like he wouldn't be there after tomorrow.

Or maybe he wouldn't, the annoying little voice in the back of his mind said.

He told it to shut up.

Elizaveta took a few more steps, still thinking about what would happen if she lost Gilbert. She'd have no one to scold, no one to tease. Sure Roderich was a sweet guy, but he wasn't annoying and captivating like Gilbert. _Captivating?_ she frowned at herself, _what sort of word choice is that!? He's not captivating! You're dating Roderich! Stop this nonsense!...But he is captivating._ She shook her head heavily. "So...why don't you...um..." Her voice displayed the embarrassment she felt with the choice of words she'd used to describe him in her mind, "I um..."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the window, still not looking at her. He was afraid he'd start crying if he did.

Elizaveta blushed softly, trying to shake off her thoughts. She stepped forward again, moving up until she was just arms distance away. "Gilbert..." She muttered, "I'm worried for you..."

Said albino frowned. Why would she be worried for him? He'd be fine. At least, he thought he would.

Then again, maybe not...

No, no, he'd be alright. He'd still be there.

...What if he wasn't, though?

He bit his lip again.

Elizaveta took a deep breath, tears starting to fill her eyes as she thought about the possibility of him actually vanishing. He couldn't leave, he was Prussia, he'd always been there for her to tease and shout at and boss around and...

She fought her tears, sniffing slightly.

Gilbert looked at her, surprised again. Why was she crying? If either of them would cry, it should be him. Even though he wasn't _going_ to be crying.

Not yet, anyway.

Elizaveta shook her head, trying to stop her tears. "I-I-If you don't w-w-want to talk...I-I-I'll leave..." She choked out.

He blinked, reaching down to put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to..." He mumbled quietly, "Just...stop...crying..."

Elizaveta froze, following his arm to his face. "W-W-Why aren't you crying?" She stuttered, "Y-Y-You're the one that's being d-d-dissolved...y-y-you should be upset, n-n-not me." He probably was upset, but she knew he'd never let it show. He was probably scared out of his mind, no one knew what would happen after he was dissolved, at least, she didn't. If he was dissolved...would that mean...he'd die...?

Gilbert frowned at her. "What? You want me to cry?" He scoffed again, weakly, "Why would I cry? It...it's not like I'm not gonna...be here tomorrow. 'Cause...I will be." Right?

Elizaveta started shaking. "H-H-How do you kn-kn-know that you'll b-b-be okay?" She asked, stuttering now because she was trying so hard to keep from sobbing. "Wh-Wh-What if you're not? You d-d-don't know."

"'Cause I'm me." Gilbert said simply, frowning at the unsure undertone. "I'll always be around to bully Rod and annoy you. Hell would freeze over otherwise." He tried to make her laugh, or at the very least hit him. It would be a nice change. He'd never seen her cry before.  
Elizaveta looked up at Gilbert and started sobbing, throwing her arms around him. "D-D-Don't leave!"

Gilbert jumped slightly, wrapping unsure arms around the sobbing girl. "I...I'm not...going to...leave?" He said. Why did he sound like he wasn't convinced? Of course he'd still...be...there...Maybe...

Elizaveta didn't seem convinced and she gripped the back of Gilbert's shirt. "D-D-Don't l-l-leave me!" She cried against his chest, "Please don't go."

"Oh c'mon, Lizzie. Stop crying, will you?" Gilbert said, trying to sound teasing. She was making him nervous, and he didn't want to doubt himself even more than he already was.

Elizaveta shook her head against him. She was worried about him, worried about what would happen tomorrow, worried that he wasn't crying. Isn't that how people acted when they knew they would die? They're ready for it? Why wouldn't they cry? Did he know something she didn't? Was he lying? She started shaking, "Please, Gilbert."

"Please what?" Gilbert asked, honestly confused. "I'm not...going anywhere..." He hoped.

She still wasn't convinced, and she shook her head at his foolishness. There were things coming to the surface that she needed to say if he was going to leave, things she needed to tell him. "I..." She whispered softly, "I..."

"You what?" He asked, biting his lip as tears formed in his eyes. She wasn't helping with the whole scared-about-dying thing, she really wasn't.

Her body started shaking again, "I..." She tried again, "I think that maybe I..." She bit her lip. "Maybe I..."

"What? Just tell me already." Gilbert said, sighing.

"I think that...maybe I...love you..." She whispered, looking at the ground, her forehead still resting on his chest.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, the confession not fully registering in his brain. "That's gre-...wait, what?"

Elizaveta flushed, half in anger, half in embarrassment. "I love you, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" She shouted against his chest.

Gilbert stuttered. "I-but-you-but...what about...Rod?"

"I-I-I've always loved you, Gilbert! I've known you longer! Sure I love Rod...but not in the same way!" Elizaveta cried, "And...and if you leave me...if you leave me I'll be so lonely! I won't have anyone to cause trouble with! Rod is so stuffy and boring and you know that!"

"B-but I'm not gonna leave..." Gilbert said slowly. "I hope..." He muttered under his breath.

"You d-d-don't know that!" Elizaveta shouted, "Stop being so stubborn and admit you're scared!"

Gilbert frowned at her. "Yeah I'm scared. Shit, I'm terrified. I dunno what's gonna happen to me and I'm not sure if I want to! So yeah, I'm scared. Yeah, I wanna fucking cry, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna!" He looked away, biting his lip, already regretting the outburst, "Besides, it's not like it matters anyway."

Elizaveta looked up at him. "It matters to me!" She shouted, tears still in her eyes, "It matters to me..."

"And who else?" Gilbert muttered resentfully.

Elizaveta let go of him, looking upset. "So I'm not enough!?" She shouted, "Is that what you mean!?"

"Yeah, well, if you're the only person who gives a fuck, then why does it matter whether or not I'm here?" Gilbert said, still not looking at her. "It's not like anyone else would miss me."

"YOU DON'T TALK TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" Elizaveta screamed, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed a pillow and flung it at his face. "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She cried, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STUPID YOU ARE!"

Gilbert glared at her, tears forming in his eyes again. "It's not my fault no one cares! Oh yeah, sure, _you_ suddenly have feelings for me, but who else, huh?!" He bit his lip again, cursing inwardly as he started crying. "If everyone ELSE isn't happy that I'm gone, then they at least won't CARE. YOU don't understand because everyone just loves YOU."

"THERE ARE PLENTY OF PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU!" Elizaveta shouted, enraged now. "SO MANY PEOPLE WHO THINK YOU'RE GREAT! Like Alfred and...and...Roderich and...and...I should be enough though..."

Gilbert glared at her and sniffled pathetically. "Alfred and Roderich? That's a-all you can think of? J-just those two?"

"Not just them!" Elizaveta growled, intent on not giving up, "Al and Rod and you're brother and Arthur! They all asked me to come and get you to talk!" She started shaking.

"Just b-because they told you to c-come doesn't mean they care..." Gilbert leaned on the wall, sliding down it and wrapping his arms around his knees, burying his face in them a moment later. "Y-you don't underst-tand..."

Elizaveta's eyes widened in shock and she calmed herself, kneeling next to him. "I want to understand..." She muttered softly, "Don't be upset...please..."

Gilbert pushed her away weakly. "Y-you don't w-want to understand..." He cried, letting out a sob.

Elizaveta gripped his shoulders firmly and pulled him into a hug. "Shut up! I want to protect you! Alright! Things are going to be alright! Don't be so sad!" She forced back all of her negative fears.

Gilbert gripped his arms tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. "P-protect m-me? You c-can't! Unless you can change their m-minds, there's nothing you can d-do!"

"Please stop worrying. Everything will be alright...Gilbert...you're Prussia, right? You're amazing, aren't you?" She looked at the ground, "I'll make sure everything is okay...I promise..."

"D-don't lie." Gilbert said, "You don't know that. You c-can't do anything about it."

"Please, Gilbert, don't let this bother you so much!" Elizaveta insisted, "Even if you vanish or die or everyone forgets about you, I'll always remember Prussia and how amazing and strong he was...I promise."

Gilbert gripped his arms tighter, fisting his fingers in his sleeves. "Why d-does it m-matter if it's just you? J-just one person..." He sobbed again.

Elizaveta slapped him across the face, "Stop treating me like I'm not enough!" She scolded.

"'W-well I'm sorry!" Gilbert shouted sarcastically, looking up at her with tears running down his cheeks. "You got me to talk! So why don't you just g-go away!"

She'd started crying, told him she loved him, then made him cry. He had enough to deal with as it was without her mood swings making everything worse.

She leaned forward and kissed him straight on the lips.

Gilbert blinked, then pushed her away, huddling up on the floor once again. Why couldn't she and her mood swings just leave him alone? It'd be nice if that annoying, nagging voice in his mind (that sounded oddly like Roderich) would leave as well.

Elizaveta sighed heavily, "Fine..." She said sharply, "I'll leave you and your mixed vibes alone."

"D-don't make anyone else cry on your way out." Gilbert muttered, burying his face in his arms again. He wanted to be alone...

Elizaveta stopped at the doorway, "I'll miss you, Gilbert." She muttered and flung the door closed.

* * *

Gilbert lay on his bed, growing immensely tired. He was going to vanish after all. He hadn't really thought he'd actually...disappear. Oh well. Hopefully, wherever he was going, he wouldn't remember that no one cared.

Elizaveta entered the room, "Gilbert...I've brought..." She dropped her tray of food. "Y-You're really...g-g-going to..."

Gilbert looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think she'd come back. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Mm."

"I didn't...think you'd...really vanish..." Elizaveta muttered, "D-Do you want something to eat...? N-N-Not that there's much point...is there?"

Gilbert shook his head, looking away. "Nein..."

"I-I-I'm sorry..." She walked into the room, leaving the tray upside-down on the floor.

Gilbert looked back at her. "Why?"

"I was...mean to you last night..." Elizaveta muttered softly, "I didn't mean...to make you cry..."

Gilbert shrugged. "I was gonna...eventually." He'd cried for a good three hours before he'd crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Elizaveta closed her eyes and kneeled down at Gilbert's bedside. "It looks like...I'm the only one who's going to be coming..." She muttered softly.

"Told you." Gilbert said simply, not showing how much it hurt.

She closed her eyes, trying to make conversation without breaking down. "I'm...sorry...none of the people you actually care about came...it must hurt your feelings..."

He sighed and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly in order to comfort her. "Don't...worry about it..."

"And I'm sorry...that I randomly confessed like I did...and that you don't care about me...and that you probably wish I was someone else..." She turned her face away.

Gilbert frowned. "I never said I didn't care about you..."

"But I wasn't enough...last night...you wanted more...people that cared..." Elizaveta forced herself not to cry.

Gilbert squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Of course I did. Liz, I'm _dying_. It would just...be nice if more people cared."

_Dying_. The word struck Elizaveta hard and she started crying, softly at first and without any sound, but gradually it grew heavier and she gripped Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert sighed and motioned for her to join him on the bed. "C'mon." He said softly. She was obviously the only one coming, he might as well make the best of what little attention he was going to get.

Elizaveta blinked at him and climbed onto the bed, snuggling up against him. "Gilbert..." She muttered, gazing at him. "Please fight...don't leave..." This was a stupid request, she knew there was nothing he could do, he would vanish and she'd never see his smirking face again.

He smiled at her sadly. "I wish I could, Lizzie..."

She rested her head on his chest, "I'm going to miss you..."

"Nice to know someone will." Gilbert muttered, stroking her small, smooth hand with his thumb.

"I meant...what I said...last night..." Elizaveta muttered, laying on his chest. "I'll always love you, Gilbert...you'll always be that annoying best friend...that I just can't get over..."

Gilbert smirked weakly. "And you'll always be that adorable best friend that I love to bug so much..." Aside from Roderich, but he wasn't important right now.

Elizaveta didn't want the moment to end. She continued to hold Gilbert's hand tightly, "Do you...love me?" She asked with a teary voice.

His grip on her hand slackened slightly, as he was growing weaker, but he kissed her head to make up for it. "Ja."

She started crying again, quietly, hiding against his chest. "And...will you always...love me...even from whatever place you vanish to?" She asked, sniffling.

He wrapped his other arm around her. "Ja."

She cried heavily in his chest, knowing he was getting weak by his one word answers. She wasn't ready for him to leave yet though, not yet, not now. "How much...longer...do you think...you have?"

Gilbert closed his eyes and shrugged weakly. "Dunno. Not long."

She shifted her weight so that she was on her side and stared at him, reaching up and playing with his hair weakly, afraid of losing him too quickly, savoring the moments they had left.

He smiled tiredly and kissed her softly. "Ich liebe dich." He whispered.

She felt her heart race, kissing him back, softly. "I...I love you too..." She said quietly, knowing that time was nearly up. "Please don't go..." She pleaded one last time.

He closed his eyes again, giving her hand a weak squeeze. He didn't want to go...

"Don't..." She muttered as he closed his eyes, "Not yet..."

"It'll...be okay..." He whispered, "You still...have Rod..."

"No..." She cried, "You can't leave me yet!"

"Wish...I didn't have to..."

"Ah!" Elizaveta jumped as his body started to grow cold, "N-N-No!" She sobbed, "Please no! God no!"

Gilbert didn't answer, lying still as he stopped breathing.

"G-G-Gilbert?" She stammered, gripping his hand tightly, "Gilbert, come back! G-Gilbert! Gilbert!" She sat up and pulled his body into her arms. "Gilbert...please...come back..."

Gilbert couldn't hear her.

Elizaveta froze, she was alone in the house now and she knew it. She started shaking frantically, not able to move as she held Gilbert's body in her arms. "S-S-Somebody? Anybody? Help me..." She rested her forehead on his. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Roderich, whom had just gotten there, frowned. "Elizaveta?" He's been looking for her...

Elizaveta looked up over her shoulder at Roderich, tears streaming down her face. "R-R-Rod! They! They!" She couldn't get out the rest of her words, "They took him away...he's gone...Prussia...Gilbert...he's gone..."

Roderich appeared at the doorway and froze. "...W...what?"

"They took my best friend from me! Roderich!" Elizaveta still didn't move, sobbing from where she sat.

"I...but..." Roderich stared at Gilbert's body. He didn't think the Prussian would actually...die.

"He's gone...and you didn't even come..." Elizaveta whispered and gently put Gilbert back in his place as if he were asleep, shakily standing up.

"I...didn't...know..." Roderich said, still staring at Gilbert. His friend...

The young girl walked over to Roderich, falling against his chest. "He's gone...he's gone..."

Roderich held her tightly, expression going from shocked to sad. "I...I know..."

"What are we going to do?"

The Austrian closed his eyes. "I don't...well...we could give him a funeral...or something..."

"R-Right..." Elizaveta whispered.

"Eliza...I'm sorry..." He said, not wanting to open his eyes. He didn't want to see...to see Gilbert like that. He didn't want to cry. He had to be strong for Elizaveta...

"I-I-It's alright..." Elizaveta muttered, burying her face in Roderich's chest. "L-L-Let's go...I d-d-don't want to stay here...a-a-anymore..."

Roderich nodded, opening his eyes and giving Gilbert one last, long, solemn look before leading Elizaveta out of the room.

He would have to call Ludwig.

* * *

**The title, _Run_, is the song xxTaintedPurityxx was listening to while we were writing. It's _Run_ by Snow Patrol.**

**Yes, it was another RP. Stfu. RPing is fun. XD**

**So, I was having issues, and wanted to RP something sad, so I suggested "Angsty Prussia/Hungary?"  
Then there was the issue of what they would be doing, so I said that we could do the day before Prussia was dissolved, and Gilbo would be scared.  
And so, this was born.**

**I played Gilbert and Roderich, and xxTaintedPurityxx played Elizaveta.**

**Ivan says review, or he will banish you all to Siberia. Without proper supplies. ^-^**


End file.
